


Life

by Insane1001



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001





	Life

Book - Short Stories - Sad Stories  
Happy Endings

-Heading towards Depression Notes - a girl is bullied at school, loosing sleep over homework and bullies, parents are to busy to listen to her, her mood and positive out look continue to lower until she starts to change, her clothing changes, her moods become depressing rarely smiles, until she is asked to go to councilors office and she meets some one who can help her, the new student(guy) small romance (share one kiss).(has a protective older brother figure in a gang)-

As the girl continued to keep an eye out for bullies she walked calmly towards her locker with a vivid piece of hope that they were miraculously not going to bully her today, she was already loosing sleep because of them and there stealing any home work she had completed, continuously getting her in trouble with the teachers and even worse her parents, they had been notified on her degrading marks and they had given her a long lecture over the phone. But her parents where never home any way thinking their work was more important than there only daughter.

Shaking her head she suddenly remembered she had been looking out and quickly looked up only to be pulled up and slammed against a random cold locker hissing in pain as the blunt edges of the lockers pushed against her bruises from the previous Friday. she watched helplessly as the bullies took her money and any home work she had done as she thrashed Helplessly and against the firm hands that held her against the locker in a tight grip, her body numbing by the time they let her go watching her fall to a slumped heap on the floor and then moving away laughing, she shifted slightly and pushed herself up off the floor hoping today would get better.

As the day passed her mood continued to dull as the day passed she continued to go through each period experiencing the same torture as she did every other day, erasers and balls of paper covered in glue thrown to the back of her head, pushed around in the corridor and on her way to classes, pushed into lockers, locked In toilets, continually whispered about she couldn’t wait until the day Ended and was relived when the day had ended.

She waited until the corridors had cleared and then slowly moved towards her locker, grimacing in pain as she lifted her arm to open the lock on her locker and to grab out her book bag and books, shutting her locker with a soft click and started walking towards the entrance of her school and slowly started walking home. To her lonely deserted home. 

As she walked her limping increased until people started giving her weird looks but she continued going while trying to improve her walking as she walked, her body was aching as she passed the old worn shops and then she felt a drop and then another and then another until she was finally soaked through her clothes and hair sopping and full of water, she looked up at the now gray gloomy sky ‘funny that was how she felt dark gloomy depressed.’

She then started to hear a faint rumble disregarding it as thunder she continued walking the now deserted streets, as the rumbling got louder she shivered harshly and as it got even louder she turned her head to the side and moved further onto the side walk and then it drove past as if the rider was looking for something and when the rider saw her the vehicle came to a sudden halt and the rider got off and grabbed for her arm, she roughly ripped her arm from the not very firm grip and started to walk away until he started speaking.  
“Little one the king is looking for you, he’s worried sick and doing him self mental for not picking you up today” recognizing the voice almost instantly the girl turned and with a questioning voice asked  
“Jake” with a nod of his head he went to pull his helmet off reveling a head full of spikes  
“Come on little one lets get you back” he then quickly removed his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders, she quietly slipped her arms into the to long sleeves and then ‘Jake’ plopped the helmet on her head and ushered her towards the vehicle he had been on just a few moments ago.

When they arrived Jake quickly ushered her inside as they moved quickly towards the door where they heard shouting (along with multiple words that wont be repeated) and the sounds of items being thrown, as they reached the door Jake hesitantly knocked he then heard the sharp response  
“What” Jake replied with a weak  
“King I found her” there was a slight lack of sound until the door was then roughly yanked opened and the girl was pulled in to a tight hug.  
“Wynter Where the hell have you been, I’ve been worried sick” he murmured softly in her hair, Wynter answered with a quick  
“I'm fine I was just walking home until Jake found me, ill stay until the rain stops then you can drop me off okay” smiling slightly up at the tall individual called Cage, he was one of those slightly feminine people that were as tough as a brick wall, his hair was dyed black covering his eyes and was mohawked through the back part, he then quickly moved away from the door and let ‘Wynter’ in and that was how it went until the rain stopped.

When the rain had stopped she moved towards the door, calling out jakes name he appeared and she handed him his jacket she then motioned towards cage and he shifted slightly and followed after her as they continued out to the garage where he kept his bike (2011 Erik Buell Racing 1190RS) he handed her the helmet and put his own on in the process, then they were off and in no time in front of her dark isolated house she hopped off thanking him for the ride and promising to call the next day so he could pick her up.

He was then gone and she headed into her house as she entered she flicked the switch closest to the door and started making her way to the bathroom as she slowly lifted her shirt up she faced her back to the mirror and winced at the shades of the bruises and hesitantly touched one and winced and drew her hand back sharply it hurt to just brush against it, the night passed slowly as she did her home work twice as she was unable to sleep because of the pains in her back and the tormenting faces of her bullies.

The night passes slowly and morning didn’t come quick enough the black bags under her eyes evidence that she got no sleep the night before she stretched before rising and going to her wardrobe when she looked inside she found that the colours inside it bothered her and she looked around for darker and more gloomy colours that would suit her emotions, after digging around she finally found a pair of black slightly ripped jeans and a long sleeved hooded jumper which she put on at that moment she decided that she needed to go shopping preferably with Cage, as she moved towards the kitchen she put a piece of toast In the toaster and when it jumped out she quickly smothered it in grape jam and started eating it slowly.

She gathered her books and headed out the door for another day of torture and senseless bulling that not even she knew why it happened to her, as she walked to school she got mentally ready for the torture that was going to come and once again, being slammed against a locker money stolen along with home work her body ached as she got up but she continued walking towards her locker knowing today would be bad but not expecting the surprise that it would bring.

Through the morning her attitude and body language became cold and in different and she rebelliously decided to skip the first two periods. As morning break came she moved quickly but slowly towards her locker in a vain attempt not to alert the bullies, that was when she noticed the hallway was empty and every one girls boys and teachers had all moved to eat without even giving her a second look, ‘I must be one lucky girl, someone up there must love me today.'

She went to her locker pulling out the books for her next class she passed the entrance for the cafeteria with only a glance but continued walking until she registered what she had seen, all the students and teachers were in there intently listening to one boy (who must of been new) talk, she gave a long shuddering sigh and continued on until she got to the principles office, knocking on the door calmly she waited until she heard he faint come in from the inside and then slid the door open and quickly slid inside.  
“Yes, Wynter”  
“Would I be able to get another P.e. Pass sir” she asked in a small voice  
“Fine just this once those eyes always undo me” he murmured, once he had signed the small piece of paper, she moved quickly to grab it and moved out of the office just as the bell went and she moved to her third period class.

When she arrived to class it was empty as if no one had heard the bell that had just wrung in a vain attempt to get the other students attention, bringing out her iPod and putting her earphones in, allowing her to be lost in the music, she closed her eyes and imagined her life not living In a place like this, a place without bullies a place where all peace was kept, and there was no violence. She then heard the door sharply pulled across and the sound of foot steps, she opened her eyes and looked up to see the teacher had walked in looking irritated and annoyed at something.  
“I’m glad one student had the decency to show up to class Wynter, hand in your homework and then you can have a study Period seeing as it doesn’t look like your class mates will be joining us today.” the girl nodded in response reaching into her worn book bag and shuffling around and pulling out the multiple sheets of paper she had done the night before, handing over she then replugged her ear phones in and started working on her multiple assignments she had due over the next few days, until she heard the principle saying over the microphone that the rest of the day had been cancelled because of an urgent staff meeting and all the students were allowed to go home for the day.

The girl made her way from her locker the hallways already empty as she made her way to the front of the school she pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her worn book bag and dialed the number that was on speed dial and presses the cool flat object to her ear as it started to ring, she held her breath until it was finally picked up with a  
“You have reached the kings office tell us what you need and we will proceed to help you in any way we can” she giggled quietly and said  
“Its Wynter speaking” when she heard the sound of something falling over she continued  
“I was wondering if the king could come and pick me up from school”  
“Of course I can Wynter just stay right there ill be there as quick as I can” he replied by hanging up, putting her phone away she leaned against the pillar that stood at the front of the school as she waited. Five minutes had passed when she heard the sound of a motor bike roll towards the school, she straightened up and waited for it to stop in front of her. 

As the black motor bike stopped In front of her she saw the male on the bike gesture towards her and she walked towards the bike grabbing the helmet that he had been holding out for her to grab she swung her leg over and settled behind Cage as he started off, feeling some one gaze on her back she turned her head behind only to see a figure looking intensely at her, watching her every movement, she shivered turning her head back around when they swerved around the corner.

Cage was now over 120 km/hr, he continued driving until he got to her house letting her off he parked his bike taking back the helmet she had worn, he took off his and started walking towards her house with her, she smiled calmly up at him until she saw the black car parked near the house, her eyes moving wildly she saw her parents standing in the door way she gulped visibly, Cage smiled down at her as they reached the start off her porch, he then turned to her parents informing of who he was and how he liked to pick her up after school, they stiffly said thank you and Cage once again smiled down at her and left.

She made her way past her parents and towards the kitchen to get a piece of fruit while her parents had a go at her about hanging out with ‘trash’ like that, that belonged in gangs and wasn’t trust worthy, then they started going on about her grades and how they had started dropping drastically, her parents of course didn’t listen to anything she had to say or any excuses and she was sent to her bedroom with out Dinner.

The rest of the week went like that excluding her parents and the bullies seemed to have come back to playing bullying the weak girl, she didn’t see the new kid until start of next week when a teacher finally noticed how exhausted she looked.

Sunday:  
She looked grimly at her back thinking over her choices she could either wag and get in trouble for it later or go and get tormented by bullies and teachers claiming that she was becoming rebellious, she decided she would go being bullied was better than being continually told by your parents you were a failure to your family, taking one last look at her back she dropped her shirt letting it fall and cover the scars and bruises that were there but weren’t there, she grabbed her mobile speed dialing Cage’s number she hurriedly ask him to come over and take her shopping, she needed a change a serious one.

While looking at the clothing she described to cage what she was looking for  
“Something dark, gloomy and sort of mostly black, but nothing weird” she murmured  
He answered with a “its time for a complete make over” Cage loved shopping almost as much as he loved taking care of Wynter, but the one thing he loved most was shopping for Wynter.

She just stood there while he raced around occasionally stuffing something in her hands, soon he stood in front of her with a stack of clothes exclaiming she didn’t need to try any of the clothes on and they suited what she wanted perfectly, after Cage bought all the clothing(forcibly) he dumped the clothes in his car and dragged her towards a hair salon declaring it was time for a new look, pushing her in a chair he started talking to the hair stylist about what he thought would look good and they were nodding along together as soon as they had agreed on something he jumped into the seat next to her and started chatting about nonsense while they started cutting her hair into a totally new look.

An hour later she walked out with a fringe and evenly cut hair that was layered, Cage ushered her towards the car and drove back to her house carting the huge pile of clothes in for her he dumped them on her bed and forcibly decided for her that she was going to model the clothes for him, the day proceeded with laughter and smile and she completely agreed with cages opinion on the clothes he had bought.

That night also passed without sleep and full of strong coffee, the sharp pains continued to descend down her back when she accidentally pressed to sharply while lying on her back. 

She once again arrived at school but today she had a new hair do and she was wearing new clothes that made people stare, the girl continued on to her locker grabbing out her books she rushed to class and sat at her seat and let her head rest on her desk and closed her eyes in an attempt to zone out and just doze on and off until she heard the receptionist call over the microphone for her to go to the councilor’s office.

As she quietly made her way to the office that belonged to the councilor and knocked on the door when she heard the reply of ‘come in’ she softly clicked the door open slid inside and then softly shut it behind her, when the councilor saw her standing she motioned for her to sit down across from her and then she started  
“One of your teachers has informed me that your grades are dropping and you seem exhausted lately and I was wondering if there was any thing you could talk to me about”  
The girl replied with  
“I don’t have any friends my age to talk to so I get stressed more easily, and I can’t tell my friends about my current situations or they would be here bashing the students up” she smiled wryly at the image of cage and his gang here bashing the bullies up and not even feeling bad about the terrible thought that just went through her head, the councilor had then started talking to her again  
“Have you tried talking to the new student he hasn’t made any real friends yet” the girl replied with I haven’t met him yet I only saw a couple of glimpses of him” almost immediately the women walked out of the room briskly and returned almost immediately, after a few moments she heard an almost quiet knock on the door  
“Come in” the girl almost jumped when she heard the councilor’s voice but then relaxed almost immediately.

The door opened and in walked a boy around the same age as the girl the girl flinched with realization this was the boy who had been starring at her the other day, he looked a little surprised to see someone else here but shrugged it off with a small smile and turned to the councillor  
“You wanted to see me miss”  
“Yes, yes I did Skylar this is Wynter, Wynter this is Skylar” as the two teens looked at each other and gave a small wave when she started talking  
“I want you two to become friends, you should be good influence on each other”

“Skylar you can go back to class I need to talk to wynter a little more and than I hope you two will become friends” He nodded and slowly left the room and the girl settled back into her chair as the councilor started talking again.  
“Now Wynter I would like you to tell me…” and the rest of the question went on asking the girl about her friends and why she couldn’t tell them any thing and how and what her parents did, but the girl just stayed quiet not even acknowledging the councilor and as the day started to end the girl decided to say something  
“ Um.. Miss may I leave I’m meant to call my friend to get him to come pick me up and he will get worried if I don’t call soon, he knows when I get out of school and all you know” The Councilor nodded and then said  
“call him I would like to meet him so if I can get the right idea of if you are hanging out with the right people” the girl nodded and quickly grabbed her phone out of her book bag and pressed the number in speed dial and she stood there awkwardly as it started to ring when it finally picked up with a “You have reached the kings office tell us what you need and we will proceed to help you in any way we can” the girl smiled lightly about the comment and said  
“Well its wynter calling and I was wondering if the king could pick me up” the line suddenly went quiet and then the complaints and observations started.  
“Wynter you called late, whats wrong? Did something happen? Tell me” he whined the girl chuckled softly replied  
“It's nothing could you come pick me up” the girl asked again  
“Of course I can I would do anything for the beautiful girl on the other side of the call I’ll be there soon” and he hung up.  
So the girl and the school councillor stood there in an awkward silence until the councillor started talking and the sound of a vehicle cut her off, the girl laughed slightly in the back of her head and when the motorbike stopped in front of then them the tall lanky figure on the back of the bike got off, pulled his helmet off and with out even looking twice at the councillor scooped Wynter into his Arms and hugged her.  
“I was so worried when you didn’t call at the normal time” he muttered into her ear.  
He then let her down and looked down at the woman standing next to her as he was a good foot taller than her and the councilor finally got the chance to look at the boys face.  
“so this is your…….best friend” she said to the girl and the girl just nodded back, Cage then decided the councillor wasn’t worth his time and continued to ask wynter about her day and as soon as the girl said that she had spent the day in the councillor’s office and motioned towards the women looking rejected, cage went into full on panic mode  
“why did she want to talk to you? did she hurt you? Is she planning on kidnapping you?”  
By the end of his rant his eyes were moving rapidly and when he focused on the lady he started to glare until the girl grabbed his arm and said they should go cage nodded his head in agreement and handed the girl her helmet and glared one more time at the councilor and then the bike was gone only leaving a cloud of dust and smoke.  
The councillor would always remember the impact that glare had on her and she how she had felt uncomfortable.

By the time they got back to the place where Cage and his gang resided, cage parked his bike in the garage that was connected to the building and ushered the girl inside of the building to where the rest of the girls friends and Cages gang where waiting for them.

The girl did not think anything of it until Cage tugged on the girls arm and started to pull the girl towards his office, the girl being startled about being pulled, stumbled over and the hem of the girls shirt rose allowing them to see part of the bruised and scarred area of the girls lower back and almost immediately Cage kneeled down seeing the exposed area scooped the girl into his arms and carried the girl into his office sitting the girl down on his chair, cage sat down in front of the girl.  
“start talking Wynter” was all Cage said.

The girl did talk and told Cage every thing finally giving up the burden that sat on the girls shoulders, by the end of it Cage and fisted his hands so hard that blood had started to weep from the wounds caused by his own finger nails and it seemed he did not care, suddenly slumping the girl flinched in surprise as Cage started to speak with his head bowed down.  
“why didn’t you tell anyone? Can’t you trust me, us to help you?” and then he started to sob his shoulders shaking as he let out his emotions that were normally kept hidden behind a mask that he put on for the gang.

The door was the blasted open and Jake followed by the rest of the gang stumbled inside. The other members must have heard him crying the girls mind whispered to her. Jake stood there shocked as he watched their leader, the leader of one of the strongest gangs around, Cage didn’t cry he never cried he was strong and here he was having a complete breakdown. Jake then looked from the girl to cage back to the girl and then to cage. The girl looked shocked by the reaction that she had received from the story that had been told.

As Jake moved out of his shock he moved towards where the girl and cage where sitting and went down to crouch in front of cage and slowly wrap his arms around him and cage then started to sob into jakes shoulder, as jake held him cage started to grip jakes shirt in an attempt to feel better, tearing the fabric and cutting the skin.

The girl then stood up  
“I’m going to head home” the girl muttered just loud enough so every body could hear the girl over cages sobbing then the girl left.

The Next day at school the girl spent the day in a room that the councillor had hired for the girl and Skylar to use, so they hopefully become friends in the future, the girl and skylar spent the day getting to know each other and sharing interests and as the days started and finished they soon started to grow closer, they were not as close as her and cage still were but they were close, The girl was immediately told by cage after the incident (and when he got over the devastation of Wynter not trusting him) that she had to inform him of any bullying that was happening and when and what happened.

The bullying had stopped for a brief time where the girl had not attended any classes and as soon as the girl had started classes again she was signaled out and every one stayed clear of her except the bullies and Skylar. The girl had already been thrown against a locker today just for money the girl did not have. And when the girl stood out side waiting for cage to come pick her up the bullies happened to be passing and pushed the girl making her fall and scrape up all her legs and arms. 

Unfortunately for the bullies cage had just turned the corner and saw it all happen and his vision had gone red from anger and he had sped up so as soon as they were about to walk away he stopped his bike and made it screech which made the bullies look around startled and when they saw the tall 6 foot lanky figure getting off the bike and removing his helmet they were frozen in fear and then cage took off his helmet and the emotionless death stare that he was giving them made them run and run for their lives they did.

Cage had dismissed them and figured now that he had their faces in his mind he wouldn’t forget them and would just go after them at a different time, he instead rushed over to Wynter who was trying to get up and failing he swiftly picked her up and set her on the back of his bike and left every body who had watched the scene in a cloud of dust.  
 Cage arrived back at his ‘Evil Lair of Darkness’ yelling for pain killers, bandages and hot water as the girl just grimaced at how much she was being jostled around but enjoyed feeling so comfortable and warm in cages arms and the girl hadn’t been held like this in a long time not since she was a child so she vowed she would stay like this for as long as she Could.


End file.
